


Christmas Presents

by Kris534



Series: Neptune & Hani [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: Neptune and Hani return to the little village where they met for Christmas.





	Christmas Presents

The leader of the Exploration Society stands up from his chair and address the Exploration Society. “As you know, Christmas is just around the corner. So, I want everyone here to go home for Christmas, spend some time with your family and friends.” With this announcement, Hani and Neptune looked at each other. They haven’t seen any of their friends since they left, but they both agreed it would be nice to go home for a bit.  
  
So that leads to now, when Hani and Neptune are traveling through the snow mountains. Neptune, who was leading the way, looks behind him at his partner, who seems to be falling behind. “Are you okay?” He shouts over the piercing wind. Hani barely looks up and nods a bit, before slipping and falling flat on his face. Neptune quickly ran to Hani and picked him up. “I got to find a cave...I’m sorry for making you suffer like this.” Neptune thinks to himself as he approaches a nearby cave.  
  
Neptune does his best to start a fire and get Hani comfortable. Meanwhile, Hani wakes up, being stuffed in clothes and blankets. He sees Neptune outside the cave, looking around, and takes the chance to get up and start the fire. The quiet prince walked over to Hani and sat him up. Usually, the water prince wouldn’t show many expressions on his face, but because of Hani, he’s learned to be more expressive. Hani chuckled a bit at Neptune’s worried face and tapped on his hand. “I’m okay, I guess the snow got a little too much for me. I’m sorry about that.” Neptune looked to the side and sighed, “That’s why I keep telling you to cover up.” With that, he pulled the blankets more up on Hani, which made the fire prince burst out in laughter.  
  
After a nice meal, the two princes get all cozied up in their respective beds. With the fire cracking next to me, it was hard to not fall asleep on the spot. However, it seemed to be hard with Neptune. He keeps shifting in his bed, while tossing and turning. This woke Hani up, mumbling quietly, “What’s wrong Nep?”  
  
Everytime Hani calls him that nickname, Neptune can feel his heart leap to his throat. He clutches his blanket tighter and whispers, “Nothing, just can’t sleep.” Hani gives a sleepy “hmm” and scoots closer to Neptune. The water prince hopes that Hani can’t hear how fast his heart is beating. He feels a warm hand clutch his, and when Neptune gets the courage to look at Hani, he sees the most prettiest sight. With the dim light of the fire nearby, and with the equally warm smile on his face, Neptune had to crush of his urges to just kiss his partner. Since when did Hani look so beautiful? Maybe the sleepiness is catching up to him. The fire prince gets a quiet chuckle and taps Neptune’s forehead. “Go to sleep prince. We got a long journey ahead of us.” With a small rare smile, the quiet prince closes his eyes.

\---------------------

After many more hard times of slipping and really close frostbites, the two royalty figures finally arrives at the brink of the small village that they called home for a while, Serene Village. When the two cross the archway that officially means that they are in the town, the first person to see them is an old classmate, Bambi. The girl dressed in pink ran over to them as fast as she could and wrapped the two of them into a hug. Hani, used to hugging, hugs back with a huge smile on his face, while Neptune just awkwardly pats her back. She releases them and gives them a very excited smile. “I didn’t know that you guys were coming back for Christmas! It’s so good to see you guys again, you have no idea! To me, it seems a lot less quieter without the two of you in our class.”  
  
The three walks past the shopping area into the houses, where Bambi says, “Stay right here, I’ll go get the others!” and runs off. Hani lightly elbows Neptune and says, “It’s nice to be back huh? I wonder how the others are doing.” Neptune nods and adds with, “I wonder if Sheng and Sheldon missed us at all.” Hani laughs at this and shakes his head. Then, the two hears their past classmates shout their names, and running up to them. Garry, the shy and timid one of the group speaks first, “Welcome back guys...we missed you.” Hani lets out an “aww” and hugs him. Garry lets out a small “eek” at the contact, but hugs him back anyway. Neptune smiles and pats Garry’s head. Aside, from his partner, Garry has always been his favorite.  
  
Suddenly, the two princes get both stuck in a headlock by Sheng and Sheldon, with them nuzzling their head with their fists. Neptune can hear Hani laughing as Sheldon laughs along, shouting, “You losers decided to come back for real!” followed by Hani laughing more loudly by pushing Sheldon away. Neptune realized that Sheng had stopped messing with him and he gets up. “What’s up?” The quiet prince asks. Sheng lets out a “tsk” and looks away, but Neptune doesn’t miss the tiny blush on his cheeks.  
  
The group travels to the school ground and sit in a circle, with Hani talking about all of their adventures so far, with Neptune adding in a few details every now and then. Bambi leaves for a moment and comes back with hot drinks. She hands Neptune his drink, and with a quiet “thank you”, he goes to take a sip. Hani turns to look at him and Neptune burns his tongue from the hotness of the drink. The fire prince laughs and grabs a hold of Neptune’s drink. “You have to wait a bit, of course it’s going to be hot. It also helps if you blow on it a bit.” He nods and blows on it a bit. Hani smiles and lets go of the cup, brushing his fingers lightly on Neptune’s. Neptune almost chokes on his drink and looks away, trying to fight the blush on his face. Another classmate, Esperanza smirks at Neptune, who just happened to be where he turned. He looks away from her gaze, as she says, “Got yourself a crush huh?”  
  
Neptune picks a wood chip and flicks it at Esperanza, with her dodging it and laughing. He looks over at Hani, who is talking with Bambi and Sheng about something and looks down at his drink, where the marshmallows have melted into the drink. “Maybe.”

\------------------------------------

“It sucks that Mr. Nuzleaf hasn’t come back yet. I wonder where he traveled off to this time.” Hani says as they head over to the house where Hani used to live in. As they approach the front door, Neptune sneaks a quick glance at the neighboring house. Hani looks over to where Neptune is looking, and whispers, “Has it already been that long since we first came to this town? It seems so long ago since my father first sent me to go find you.” Neptune cringed at this memory. He will always feel bad for running away, if it made Hani leave his beloved home. “It’s been a year and a half since...I caused a lot of people pain.” Neptune whispers that last part, but Hani heard it none the less.  
  
Hani looks at Neptune angrily and lightly slaps both of his hands on Neptune’s cheeks, pushing them together to make his lips look like a fish. “Be quiet Nep. You did not cause pain for nobody. Sure, you angered your father, but anything can make him angry.” Neptune grabs the hands on his cheeks and pull them off. “Not the time for cute nicknames.” He says, while looking away. “I just want you to know that I’m serious. After all, why do you think I didn’t bail you out? Or my guardian? Because we understand.” Hani grabs Neptune’s hands and clutches on them tight. “It’s almost Christmas, so let’s just relax and have fun until we have to go back okay?” With that, he puts a warm hand on Neptune’s cold face. With a smile, Neptune leans into the hand.

\------------------------------

“Hani. Wake up.” He hears his partner calling his name, and he opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is Neptune in a santa hat. Hani sits up and rubs his eyes, to make sure he isn’t hallucinating. He isn’t. “Why are you in a santa hat?” Hani laughs at how ridiculous his partner looks, and Neptune furrows his eyebrows a little. “This wasn’t my choice you know.” Neptune takes off the hat and puts it on Hani. “Merry Christmas.” Neptune says. Hani smiles and hugs Neptune, dragging him on the bed with him. Hani laughs and hugs tighter. “Merry Christmas to you too Nep.” “Again with that nickname!”  
  
For Christmas, they spent the morning with Hani’s guardian, who made them a delicious Christmas themed breakfast. During the afternoon and evening, they went out to the Christmas party with the entire town. The two princes were mesmerized by the pretty decorations all around, with a giant Christmas tree in the middle of the square and many stalls were open, filled with games and food.  
  
After a little while, a dance broke out, and many of the townspeople got together and danced together. Hani and Neptune was hanging out with their friends when Bambi dragged Garry out to the dance, and Sheng and Sheldon went. It was left with Hani, Neptune, and Esperanza. Hani has a huge smile on his face, happy to see that everyone is having fun. He pushes himself off of the wall and goes over to Esperanza and holds out his hand. “Come on, let’s dance a bit! Neptune, I’ll come back for you!” And with that, they were off as well.  
  
Neptune continued to stand alone by the wall, watching only Hani dancing and having the time of his life, it seemed. Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was. “Mr. Nuzleaf?” The adult that took Neptune in when he first ran away to Serene Village, smiles at him. “Hey kiddo, I heard that you and Hani were back in town, so I decided to come back as well.” Neptune smiles and hugs him, with Mr. Nuzleaf hugging him back. “So? Why are you standing here alone?” Nuzleaf asks. Neptune looks over at the dancing townspeople. “Everyone went out to dance, which is fine by me. I’m not a dancer anyway.” “Isn’t that a thing you have to do though, as a prince?” Neptune chuckles, replying with, “Well, yea but I was never good at it, that’s more Hani’s thing.”  
  
Neptune and Nuzleaf continue to talk a while before Hani runs back to Neptune, out of breath. “That crowd is intense! I almost got lost trying to come back here.” He looks over at Nuzleaf and gasps. “Mr. Nuzleaf! You’re back!” Nuzleaf nods, “That I am.” Neptune looks at his partner. “You should take a break from dancing a little.” Hani nods and stands next to Neptune. “I will, but only if the next time I dance, you’re coming with me.” Neptune agrees, with a dreadful look on his face.  
  
Hani holds out his hand over to Neptune and before Neptune can take it, he drops it. “Wait, I gotta do it the right way.” And with that, Hani bows down, his left hand over his chest and extends out his right hand to Neptune. The quiet prince can feel his face turning red and he grabs onto Hani’s hand, and Hani guides him to the dance floor.  
  
“It’s...been a while since I last danced, so, sorry I’m rusty at this…” Hani laughs at this, and spins them around. “You don’t need to treat this like one of those formal parties we have to go to sometimes. Just have fun with this!” Neptune smiles and clutches his hand tighter with Hani’s adjoined hand. From afar, Nuzleaf watches the two dance, and smiles. He reaches into his satchel and pulls out his camera.

\--------------------------------

Night approaches, and the two sit on top of the hill far away from the village. Hani and Neptune have many memories together on this hill. They officially became friends on this hill, the leader of the Exploration Society made them members on this hill. And for the two of them, there is about to be another very special memory.  
  
“Did you have fun?” Neptune asks, as he sits down next to Hani. Hani is laying down beneath the big tree, and staring at the stars. He nods, with a smile on his face. “Definitely. I don’t think I’ve had a better Christmas.” Neptune smiles and replies, “I had fun too, thanks for dancing with me.” Hani laughs. Suddenly, he sits up and reaches into his pocket. “Oh! Before I forget, here!” He pulls out a small box and hands it to Neptune. “Is this...a present?” Neptune asks. “Of course silly. It’s still Christmas after all. I managed to get this during the party, so…” Hani rubs the back of his neck and looks away. “I hope you like it.”  
  
Neptune proceeds to pick up the top of the box, and looks inside. He grabs the object inside. “A necklace?” He asks. Hani still doesn’t look in Neptune’s direction, but he nods. “Yup, but look closely at it.” Neptune does, and he notices that the necklace has a half of a heart, and on the heart, has the letter “H” on it. When Neptune sees this, he lets out a laugh. Hani looks over at Neptune, alarmed. “W-why are you laughing? Is it too cheesy for you?” Neptune shakes his head, “Not at all, just…” Neptune puts the necklace down and reaches for the box inside of his pocket. He hands it over, and Hani opens the box. “No way...you were thinking the exact same thing as me!” Hani exclaims, holding the necklace that had the other half, with the letter “N” engraved on it.  
  
The two laugh, and Hani hugs Neptune, and buries his face into the other prince’s shoulder. Neptune hugs back, rubbing Hani’s head with one hand. The fire prince pulls his face away from his shoulder and rests his forehead on Neptune’s. Neptune blushes, but doesn’t pull away. Hani whispers, “Merry Christmas Neptune. I’m so glad that I met you.”  
“Me too...Merry Christmas Hani.”


End file.
